A Under water tale
by Raven325
Summary: Yami is the prince of a underwater kingdom no one knows about. Yugi a average boy that helps out at a oil spill. what happen when the kingdom is attacked and Yami is forced to flee, Yugi finds the prince and a unlikely relationship starts. Can Yami save his kingdom and how will Yugi help him Mpreg (thinking about it) YY/Y YB/RB YM/M S/J hope you like it


An underwater tale

Raven: ok I thought about writing a YY/Y for the fun of it sooo hope ya like it

Yami: you have a weird taste in stories

Raven (Glaring): screw you I just like out-of-this-world stories 'cause you can make up a lot of things

Yami: yeah, yeah Raven325 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh and thank god she doesn't

~*~*~*~*Line BreAk ~*~*~*

This is just crazy. First I get chased by stupid fan girls and just when I escape their clutches our kingdom gets attacked.I gasp when I see a part of the water that I swim in become black. Stupid humans they did it again. I spin around in the water when I hear the yelling of people above.

'Screw it,' I mumble and began swimming into the rapidly turning black waters; the dangers of doing so being pushed to the back of my mind. I slowly start to choke on the water as it began to fill my water-adapted lungs. My vision is starting blur and the choking got worse. I needed oxygen and now. I frantically began trying to propel myself up to the surface.

I burst through the waters and I took in a breath of air like my life depended on it, and it did. But something was definitely not right. Everything was slippery and gooey and …heavy. I tried to open my eyes but thick black oil made it burn so much that I cried out. Quickly diving back into the waters to clear my eyes as much as I could I broke free of the surface again just to see everything coated by oil. Swimming became difficult as my body became coated in the thick substance. I think I'm royally screwed and this might be the end for me.

* * *

I don't understand how people could be so ruthless, I thought while trying to rub the oil off of the sea birds' wing. I stopped and looked up at the people who were helping out. The problem started two hours ago. An oil tanker crashed into a rock, it caused the hull being ripped and now oil is leaking into the ocean causing animals to get trapped inside oil barriers.

I let the sea bird go and stood up. Walking down the beach I watched how far the oil is spreading when I saw something moved between the rocks. Curiosity getting the better of me, as always, I walked closer and what I saw made the myths that I read as a child come alive.

Thise on the sand laid a merman, a handsome one at that; his tail was a beautiful black but as you looked lower it turned a bloody crimson with weird black splotches that reminded me of my friends polka dot dress. I walked closer and bent down next to him. I was about to look if he was awake by grabbing his hand when his eyes snapped open. Next thing I knew I was under him and he was staring down at me with sharp red eyes. And damn he was heavy as hell…and gooey!

'Who… who are you,' he asked hoarsely. I immediately knew he had been caught in the oil and must have swallowed some by the sound of it. It is a miracle that he's not coughing his lungs out.

'My name… is Yugi,' I stuttered out. I watched him glared down at me until I guess he saw I wasn't a threat and looked away

'Uhmm…can you maybe get off of me, please. You're kinda heavy,' I asked weakly. He looked down at me again and nodded getting off. I can't be sure but I could swear that he's ears turned a twinge pink.

'My name is Yami. Where am I,' he asked looking at his long, oil covered tail with disgust. He started hacking up black water when he raged into a coughing fit.

'Hey, you okay? Maybe I should get you out of here, like you know, before someone else finds you, well us…and…'

'I am fine. Where am I?' he asked again raspingly. I looked at him. The idiot was a merman that lived under water. He is supposed to know more than we do.

'I do not appreciate being called an idiot.'

I stared at his emotionless face in surprise. How in the Seven Moon's did he just do that?

A smirk tugging at his lips made me narrow my eyes at him. Okay so the wonderfully handsome, gorgeous sexy merman is telepathic…wonderful…hey, did he just hear that?

The smirk widening answered my question completely.

* * *

Voices made me swallow the comment I wanted to say about his thoughts about me. His amethyst eyes widened almost comically and a muted curse slipped passed his lips. I raised my eyebrow at the non-innocent like response and he just stuck his tongue out at me. I was very much tempted to say that sticking your tongue out is asking for kissed but with the voices crowding about seeing something in our direction made me stop short. The little one cursed softly again before he started pulling on my arm. Quickly catching on to what he has planned I helped him along in pulling myself towards a large rock to hide behind. He quickly started to assemble moss and bamboo around me with an occasional rock in between that made me let out a grunt each time and his come back on an unapologetic "my bad" or "sorry".

Just as he threw the last of his collected bamboo around me the people spotted his and called out his name.

'Hey, Yugi! Is that you?'

He jumped when he heard them and quickly walked around the rock. This actually confused me. Usually mortals would do anything to capture my kind to use us as guinea pigs, but instead he was helping me get away. I heard them walk away while the little one, Yugi, was yelling for them to let him go. I smiled just smiled in amusement

After a while I started to push of the thing that was thrown on me and looked around, luckily there was no one around. I sighed and stared at the water longingly, I wanted to go home but with my kingdom in that shape and my body in this I would not make it even if I tried. I looked up when I heard soft talking that I recognised immediately

'You miss your home, don't you?' I looked at his face and back at the water. I nodded looking back at the now blackish water

'Yes, I do but at the moment I cannot go home' he smiled and got a determent look on his face

'Ok, lets get you to my house' he said I nodded and smirked at his determination

* * *

Raven: hope you like it let me know if I should go on and give me a few ideas if you will…Oh and just to mention Worlds at war, my awesome dragon story will go on. I just have a lot of crap going on at school so yeah, Again R&amp;R


End file.
